


What Am I?

by skargasm



Series: Parental Units [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage hormones, privacy and the discovery that it doesn't matter what you are, to some people it's all about who you are.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I?

He knew his dads had left the room but his focus was one hundred and ten percent on Tino. Tino, whose hand still rested on his thigh; who’s eyes were staring into his with a slumberous look that made Heath think of Sunday mornings in bed, lazily coming together. The pout of his mouth, the swolleness of his lips caused by HIM—it was everything that was right.

He lifted his hand and cupped Tino’s face, thumb stroking one strong cheekbone as he watched Tino blink slowly. It touched something deep inside when Tino tilted his head so that he was baring his neck completely, trusting Heath with everything that he was. And Heath suddenly realised that whatever Tino was, he wasn’t _completely_ human.

He shifted his hand slightly, tucking a dark strand of hair behind Tino’s ear, finger lingering to stroke gently as he felt the barely there quiver Tino gave.

“Sensitive?” Was that his voice? The deep rumble, that possessive tone? The noise Tino gave could have been an affirmative but it sounded more like a purr. Heath groaned as Tino’s hand tightened on his thigh, nails digging in deeply enough to be felt through the denim of his jeans. “Want me to stop?”

That was definitely a no, the grip on his thigh almost painful in it’s intensity now. Leaning forward, Heath gently stroked the edge of Tino’s ear with his tongue, every now and then stopping to retrace his steps to make sure he didn’t miss a single millimetre as he worked his way around the curve. He could feel the infintisimal changes in texture as he licked over the folds. He sneakily dipped his tongue into Tino’s ear, groaning as Tino’s clawed hand ripped through hiss jeans and dug directly into his thigh.

Tino’s head jerked back, obviously struggling to focus.

“I’m sorry.” He sounded druged, his voice slow and deeper than normal.

“Will you freak if I say I like it?” Tino’s eyes snapped to his and Heath felt like he was drowning. The pupils had changed, not just dilated but elongated. Tino’s eyes looked like the eyes of a—

“No. Just—don’t want you to freak. Things—I get a little—when I get excited lately, I—” Heath nodded, fully understanding even though Tino hadn’t managed to completely finish a sentence. “It’s only been recently—since you—“

The loose loop that enclosed them suddenly drew taut and Heath realised that there was all the confirmation he needed that Tino was exactly right for him—what Tino was experiencing had been jumpstarted **by** Heath, no one else. They belonged together, it was that simple.

“Want me to stop? For now, I mean?” Even whilst making the offer, Heath was tugging Tino to his feet, ignoring the clattering of the kitchen stool falling backwards as he pulled Tino forward until he was stood between Heath’s spread thighs. He mourned the loss of contact with Tino’s face and ears, but was rewarded by the press of Tino’s groin against his chest, by being surrounded as Tino wrapped his arms around Heath’s shoulders. He looked up into Tino’s face, taking note of the changes wrought by passion. Tino’s eyes were slitted with pleasure, his mouth open, his lips puffy. His hair hadn’t escaped either, the dark strands in complete disarray and sticking to his forehead.

“No.” Heath couldn’t figure out what Tino was rejecting before he vaguely remembered his offer to stop.

“Good.” With only slightly shaking hands, he grabbed the waistband of Tino’s jeans, looking up for permission as he popped the first button.

“Heath—”

“Just this—really want to taste you, feel you heavy on my tongue.”

“I gotta warn you first, look, Heath—”

“Don’t make me stop, please!” Taking Tino’s silence for permission, Heath tugged the zip down gently, working it over the bulge at the apex of Tino’s thighs. Tucking his fingers into the waistband of Tino’s boxer shorts, he moved them around Tino’s waist, sliding them down until he could push them out of the way. As he reached the base of Tino’s spine, he was distracted by a lump. “What’s this--” He automatically adjusted his hold to keep Tino in place as he tried to jerk away, stroking over the raised area, enjoying how it felt as it seemed to uncurl beneath his touch. He wanted to see what it looked like, if it was what he had a feeling it was but was distracted by the thump of Tino’s cock against his chest. With one hand, he continued to stroke and caress, whilst with the other hand he carefully took hold of Tino’s cock and rubbed it up and down. “You okay?”

“I—can’t think while you’re doing that!” The voice was plaintive but Heath noticed that Tino wasn’t trying to get away.

“Then maybe you should stop thinking.”

“Heath, you know you’re feeling my tail right?”

“Yeah, Tino, I pretty much guessed that. What else you got? Gonna mention the way your eyes have changed? That your ears are kinda furry?” He stopped playing with Tino’s cock, wanting to reassure him that not only had he seen all of those changes, he accepted them. “You bothered by what you’ve guessed about me?” Tino’s hand came to rest on his, fingers entwined but not moving. Heath wasn’t sure how Tino could be so calm, could even speak with the two of them basically holding his cock. He felt like one touch would set him off, hence wanting to concentrate on Tino.

“That you’re part shape-shifter? No. But we—this isn’t playing for me Heath.” He looked up into Tino’s face, seeing past the changes to the fear and concern underneath. He surged to his feet, pulling Tino close so that he bumped into Heath’s chest.

“Does this feel like I’m playing to you?”

“Your cock isn’t saying much apart from thump, thump, thump so you’re gonna have to do better than that.” Accepting that pressing their groins together was hardly a declaration of commitment, Heath tried to think of the right words. Somehow, he knew anything that Spike would say wouldn’t work for him, but maybe channelling Dad would work. Dad was in touch with that part of himself, could talk about feelings all the day long sometimes. Maybe Tino needed to hear this before things went any further. 

“Coulda had anybody I really wanted Tino—it was all a bit easy. You’re it for me—now and always.” He couldn’t stop stroking the base of Tino’s spine, feeling Tino’s tail responding to him under the skin like it was trying to escape it’s confines. Did it grow long? Long enough to wrap around Heath and pull him closer? And how sensitive was it—was it like having a second cock? He could barely wait to find out but knew Tino needed more from him than sex right now. “Zebanthons mate for life once they meet the one. I might only be a half but I seemed to have inherited that. And the shape-shifting thing. But everything in me says you’re the one. Was scared that it would freak you out, make you run from me but I had to find out—Xander, Dad, suggested this to help me figure things out.” He wanted to hide from Tino’s gaze but at the same time he didn’t want to look away. Ever.

“Seems like we have a few things in common there—being a half breed, the mating for life thing. I’ve never messed about because my Mum told me that when I met the right one—human or not—I would know by the way my body and mind reacted. And these last few months with you have just—totally opened my eyes.” The relief was huge and Heath dropped his head to Tino’s chest, closing his eyes and drinking in the scent of his mate. He wanted to purr when he felt Tino’s hand come to rest on his head, carding through his hair and caressing his scalp. It brought his mind back to all things physical and opening his eyes, he had a perfect view of the head of Tino’s cock still within their clasped hands, practically begging for attention. Something he was more than willing to give it. But not here—not in the kitchen. Especially with Dad and Pop practically next door listening in.

“Wanna go up to my room?”

“Hell yeah.” Helping Tino tuck himself away, taking one or two more strokes than necessary which didn’t assist in getting him comfortably redressed, Heath grabbed Tino by the hand and headed towards the living room. As they reached the door, it moved inwards and Dad’s head popped round.

“Excellent timing, the movie’s just starting!!” Xander looked between the two of them, and Heath wondered if he could get away with just disappearing to his room. He could see a faint frown on Dad’s face and he realised Spike and Xander would have been worried—while he and Tino had cut through all the crap, it was probable that they would have to deal with the parents’ views on things too. Which somehow he guessed meant not sneaking off to his room. Adjusting the fit of his jeans at his groin, he gave Tino a sad smile before speaking.

“Sure Dad, we’ll be right there.” The things he did for his parents....

* * *


End file.
